The Sacrifices We Make
by Magister Equitum
Summary: Sometimes being an older brother isn't easy. But despite the anger and the jealousy, love still wins. Pre-Series.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Numb3rs. They belong to the lovely Cheryl and Nick. I do reserve the right to own the original story line.

**Author's Notes**: Strangely, this idea came to me while cleaning today. It's one of those that was forced out of me. At the time, I had thought that this would be very sad. But after a few minutes and my right brain chewing on it, I realized that, to me, this made sense and was something that probably happened.

* * *

The sun had just disappeared behind the horizon when Don stepped into his driveway. Dirty, sweaty, and tired, the eighteen year old hitched his bat higher up onto his shoulder, tightening his grip on the wood.

He passed by his mother's flower beds, not pausing in his walk but noticing for a split second how they were starting to wilt; the month of May was coming to an end and summer was fast approaching in California.

With the end of May came graduation and that thought brought a smile to Don's face. He would be gone from here. The freedom of college was calling his name. Freedom from parental guidance and freedom from younger siblings. Although, late at night sometimes, when he really let himself think about it, a small inner part of Don was a little apprehensive about leaving home.

Hand poised on the heavy wooden front door, Don's smile widened. He couldn't wait to show his parents the letter that had arrived earlier today. He'd been the first one home when the mail had come, and thus had been the first to view the contents. At first he'd thought that the large envelope had been for Charlie, but the letters had clearly spelled out 'Donald Eppes'.

Don swung open the front door and immediately walked towards the kitchen, intent on finding his parents. '_He couldn't wait to show them…Now he had something to celebrate about… No more Ivy League cheering…'_

That thought died as Don saw the sight in the dining room. His mother and father were crowded around his little brother. Charlie, curls swinging wildly, was looking back and forth between the two.

Noticing his entrance for the first time, all three glanced up. From their expressions, Don knew that something exciting had happened.

His mother was the one to explain.

"Donnie, oh good. You're home. We…Well, your brother just heard some great news." Margaret Eppes's eyes glittered and her voice rang out, "Charlie got into Princeton."

Don's happiness over his letter died with her words. This wasn't possible. He had gotten the mail. And there had been no letter for Charlie, especially not one from Princeton.

Again his mother provided the answer. Don snapped back into the present, still standing in the entryway.

"…They just called us twenty minutes ago. The admissions office personally called to say that they had a scholarship to give Charlie," Margaret said.

Don searched for the right thing to say. "Oh yeah? That's great."

His father nodded. "It is. And Charlie wanted to go out to eat to celebrate."

Still slightly stunned, Don nodded, murmuring a "Yeah. I'll just go change real quick." He turned and headed up the stairs, pretending that he hadn't seen his younger brother's eyes; Charlie, even at only thirteen, had always been able to read Don's emotions.

Once in his room, Don mechanically stripped away his sweaty baseball clothes. Pulling on a clean shirt, he paused in front of his desk. Hands opened the top drawer and pulled out a large cream colored envelope.

He traced his name, printed in bold black, on the cover. In the upper left hand corner was the insignia for USC, the University of Southern California. And nestled inside was a full ride baseball scholarship for the next four years.

Don had planned on sharing his good news with his parents and brother as soon as he'd gotten home from the baseball game. It was finally going to be his turn to hear a little praise about college. He wasn't afraid to admit that he was jealous of Charlie's numerous Ivy League offers.

He loved his brother but that didn't mean that he didn't get annoyed or angry or upset. Don could go back downstairs with his letter and ruin Charlie's moment of happiness. He could…

"Donnie?"

Don turned to find the thirteen year old genius in his doorway. Charlie shuffled back and forth on his feet. "Yeah. What is it?" He answered gruffly.

Taken aback, Charlie said softly, "Mom just wanted to know if you were ready."

He nodded.

"What's that?" Ever observant, Charlie motioned to Don's scholarship offer.

This was it. He could tell and then the night would be his. He would get the praise he wanted and for tonight it would be about him.

Don shook his head and dropped the envelope back onto the desk. Grinning, he threw an arm around his younger brother's neck, shaking him slightly. "Nothing, Buddy. I'll tell you about it later. Now, let's go eat. I'm starving. You better have picked a good place."

The two jostled their way back down the stairs, Charlie's eyes bright as Don asked more about Princeton.

Don wanted his time to shine, but he loved his brother. Sometimes that meant taking the backseat and waiting his turn. That's what being an older sibling was about. Those were the sacrifices you made for love.

The letter laid forgotten upstairs in the darkened room. Maybe tomorrow he would tell them about it.

* * *

_Finis_

_Comments and feedback are always appreciated. _


End file.
